


Koniec

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Bo coś się skończyło.I tyle.





	Koniec

— Mabel znowu się na mnie obraziła — poskarżył się na dzień dobry Bill. — Przy czym teraz mam wrażenie, że to już naprawdę może być koniec naszej przyjaźni — mówiąc to wskazał na swoje podbite oko. — Zrobiła mi to. I wywaliła mnie ze swojego domu. — Westchnął ciężko. — Dlaczego to zrobiła? Bo znowu o tobie wspominałem.

Bill skrzywił się, gdy do jego uszu nie dotarł żaden, nawet najcichszy, dźwięk. Było zimno i obrzydliwie – ciągle wiało, z nieba spadały krople deszczu, a ziemia była pokryta błotem. Do tego wszędzie chodziły robaki.

— Wiem, że nie powinienem — powiedział, gdy dotarło do niego, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi. — Ale... nawet nie wiem, jak się usprawiedliwić. Ja to robię odruchowo. Mabel stworzyła nowe dzienniki? „Och, Dipperowi by się to spodobało." Zagadki? Tajemnice? „Dipper to lubił." Wszystko w tym cholernym miasteczku przypomina mi o tobie.... Nagle u każdego widzę cechy, które ty miałeś albo podobieństwo w wyglądzie. Tak, nawet u Gideona i Pacyfiki. Oni strasznie się zmienili... On jakoś tak wyprzystojniał, a ona zaczęła podróżować i odkryła kilka miejsc podobnych do Gravity Falls. Pewnie byłbyś zachwycony mogąc zobaczyć te miejsca...

Bill zawahał się.

Zacisnął jedną dłoń w pięść i drżącym głosem zaczął mówić dalej:

— Wiesz... nie przyszedłem, żeby ci opowiadać o tym, co działo się u mnie. Przyszedłem, bo... jestem zmęczony. Zmęczony bezcelowym życiem na ziemi. Dlatego właśnie chcę wrócić do mojego wymiaru i... Nie jesteś zły, prawda? Co jakiś czas będę cię odwiedzał, obiecuję! A tak w ogóle to przyniosłem ci kwiaty!

Po ostatnich słowach położył spory bukiet na grobie. Niepewnie przejechał palcami po wyrytym na nagrobku napisie i poczuł się, jakby ktoś wbił w jego ciało milion noży. 

— Byłem za słaby... Przepraszam, Sosenko.


End file.
